


Paradox Of Pleasure

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Basically Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Graphic Description, Graphic Format: GIF, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, International Women's Day, Martin Whitly pegged, Oral Sex, PORN gifs, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornographic contents, Prodigal son, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, i hope this works, of sex, pegged, sexy gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: Jessica Whitly wants to celebrate International Women's day in quite a special way, dragging Martin Whitly into the abyss of unforeseen pleasures.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Paradox Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a couple of friends. I won’t bother with a plot on this one. It’s pure smut. Enjoy! *Wink*  
> I decided to try something different this time, by adding a little spicy GIFs to the mix. Hope it's alright.  
> Warning: Explicit sexual contents ahead. Read at your own discretion.  
> NSFW!  
> Contains graphic GIFs of a strong sexual nature.  
> EDIT: Some of the GIFs disappeared. Will try and add them again when I have time!

Martin stared at his wife, puzzlement painted on his face. He gave a soft chuckle, swallowing dryly before speaking. 

"You what?" He said.

"I said, that you will undress, and you will do it now,” Jessica repeated.

Martin gave her another puzzled smile, trying to gauge if she was serious. 

“Right now? Do you realize I have to go to work in an hour?” 

"Do you realize that it's International Women's day?" She countered, sauntering over to him. 

He considered her for a moment, a certain amount of disquiet coming over him. 

"I forgot," he finally said. 

"Yes, I gathered as much." 

She began to undo his tie, smirking up at him. 

"I need to call the office," he said, placing his hands atop hers. 

She desisted. 

"I will wait, then," she said, allowing him to step past her. 

As he left the room, she went to her huge walk in closet and dug out a box. She had discreetly acquired it a couple of months ago, stowing it away for this occasion. 

8 years ago on the International Women's Day, they would try something new regarding sex, and Martin had agreed that they tried something new that the other suggested every other year. At first it hadn't been hard to find stuff they could try, both gaining new delicious experiences. But as the years passed, they had to become increasingly creative. It was a good way to get new stuff either of them wanted to try into their regular sex life. 

Last year had been fun. They had tried anal sex, on Martin's suggestion, for the first time, and Jessica had been shocked to discover that she enjoyed it quite a lot. So did he. This time, she figured she would turn the tables on him. 

Martin came back, and his eyes lingered on the box, his face a little apprehensive. 

"So…" he said, trying to sound casual. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

She gave him a seductive smirk, and with the box in hand walked over to him, handing it to him. He put it on the bed and opened the flaps to look inside. Then he straightened up to look at her, his features slightly paler than before. 

"Jessica," he said, his throat suddenly very dry. 

"Yes?" She said, keeping her gaze intently on him, waiting. 

"This is…" he began, faltering. 

"I can't, sweetheart," he finally finished lamely. 

She tutted. 

"You know the rules, Martin," she said, her voice lowering into a dangerous area. 

He looked down at the contents again, sighing. 

"Would you rather do the penalty instead?" She purred, stepping closer. 

They had agreed that if one of them wouldn't comply with the other's request, they had to forego orgasms for 6 months, while still supplying pleasure to the other. So far it had not happened, since neither of them wanted to back down. 

"I tried it last year. It's quite pleasurable," she added encouragingly.

He glanced up at her again, and then back into the box, considering the contents silently. 

It contained an enema kit, and a strap on, including a dildo of moderate size. He gave another sigh, and then looked up at her. 

"Alright, I'll do it," he relented.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed, walking close and kissing him quickly on the mouth. 

"You should go and get ready then," she added, plucking the enema kit from the box and handing it to him. 

* * *

An hour later they were both on the bed. Jessica had placed the strap-on on the bed as well. Martin had undressed completely, and he was now slowly pulling off her stockings, sensuously sliding his hand down her bare legs as the skin became free to his touch. His eyes were smoldering down at her, and he leaned down to kiss her, allowing his passion to surface. She received him eagerly, her hands sliding down his chest, her fingers running through his chest hair, finding his nipples and tweaking them gently. He gave a throaty groan, his pelvis rocking gently in response to her caresses. 

He began to kiss down her jaw line, swiping his tongue at her pulse before moving further down her lovely throat.

He crooned appreciatively as he found her collarbone, licking slowly across it, suckling at the hollow of her throat. He gently cupped her breasts, lifting the heavy flesh to his lips, capturing one nipple hotly before taking the other into his warm mouth. Jessica was already slightly breathless from his caresses, and she grabbed the silky sheets beneath her, as he ever so slowly moved further down, taking too long to reach her epicenter, but when he finally got there, it was almost too soon for her. She moaned deeply as he lifted her legs off the bed to gently nibble at the back of her thighs, leaving a wet trail behind as he approached her core. He pulled back to look at her, and waited a few seconds, until she gave an impatient sigh. Then he caught her clitoris between his lips, lashing it gently with his tongue, pulling it deeply into his mouth, before releasing it sharply, licking it more gently. 

She nearly jack knifed off the bed at the feeling, and he splayed his fingers across her stomach, keeping her in place, as he suckled at her tender flesh, painting the eternal eights on her clit with his tongue, easily eliciting a husky moan from her. 

He sought further down between her soft folds and licked her entrance, finding her already wet. He tasted her sweet nectar, and began to prod a finger into her. Her hips moved sharply upwards off the bed as she felt his initial penetration, and he caught her clit in his mouth again, simultaneously fingering her gently. Her head was rolling sharply from side to side, and he felt her insides clench and throb as she approached her first release. He pushed the finger upwards, finding that special spongy area that had her lose her head completely. She gave a harsh cry, and she clenched unbelievably tightly around his finger before she froze, her breath catching in her throat. A split second later she released it with a guttural cry as she was hurtled into a strong orgasm, her body convulsing violently on the bed. Martin added a second digit to her spasming heat and rubbed slow circles into her g-spot, simultaneously giving her clitoris a deep pull, his fingers squeezing her folds inwards at the top of her sex. 

She had no time to reach the ground as he expertly sent her careening over the edge straight on the tail end of the first climax. 

She curled sharply in upon herself, her fingers grabbing his hair as she cried out in her passion. She was speaking, or rather babbling as she trembled beneath him. He gave a last open mouthed kiss on her clit as she came down, her chest heaving as she slowly came to her senses. He crawled up her body, and without much preamble, thrust into her still quivering body, plunging into the hilt before withdrawing completely and then thrusting in just as deeply. She groaned deeply at the feel of him so deep inside her, throwing back her head.

He gave a satisfied growl as he felt her heat envelope him, and he increased the pace.

She wrapped herself around him, her fingers digging into his sides as he fucked her to another release within moments of entering her body.

Martin straightened up, and began to fuck her deeply, while simultaneously stimulating her clit with his thumb, gently rubbing circles into her hot flesh.

She ached off the bed, head resting right onto the mattress. He kept it up, torturously extracting another shuddering climax from her. 

She was so wet now, that he easily plunged into her again and again, relishing in her throaty moans and cries. He hooked his arms beneath her knees and fell down on top of her, lifting her legs up, her pelvis rising off the bed. Then he began to pound into her in earnest, making her incoherent with desire, her body taking complete control, as he coaxed her to another strong orgasm. He felt a hot flash tingle down his spine, lodging in his ball sack.

Her insides clenched and throbbed around his cock, and he felt his shaft pulse and twitch as he suddenly spilled himself inside her. As he pulled out, some of his seed seeped out due to her still spasming channel. 

Martin was panting slightly as he looked down at his wife. She was smiling lazily, her eyes closed, and he caressed her inner thighs as she slowly lowered her feet onto the mattress. Then her eyes snapped open. 

"Ready?" She asked huskily. 

Martin swallowed thickly, and then nodded slowly. 

Jessica got up from the bed, grabbing the strap-on and put it on, attaching the dildo to the base. She plucked a bottle of lube from the bedside table and rubbed it all over her fingers and then the soft silicone dildo. 

"Lay on your back," she said, and he followed her direction. She crawled in between his legs, spreading them far apart. He tried to relax as she began to fondle his ball sack, slipping and sliding the testicles around inside it. He gave a soft groan at the pleasurable feeling, feeling his flaccid cock stir to life again. She smiled appreciatively at his reaction, and began to gently spread lube around his anus, feeling his ring muscle tighten at the soft touch, his cock jumping slightly too. 

She placed the cool silicone dildo at his back entrance, and looking into his face, she asked silently for his consent. He gave a curt nod, and she began to thrust gently, slowly trying to breach his ring muscle. Due to the lube, it almost slid in too fast, and he gave a jolt at the feeling as she entered him, slowly sliding in all the way. 

He gritted his teeth at the strange sensations, his brain nearly suffering from sensory overload. She stayed in for a long moment, allowing him to adjust to it, and then she pulled out, almost all the way. They kept eye contact as she thrust in again, and Martin’s head shot back, as she penetrated him deeply again. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat by now, and the room was heavy with their mingled breathing.

“You need to learn how to thrust if this is gonna work,” he said after a while, raising his eyebrows. 

“How so?” She asked, panting as she laboured, trying to adjust her movements. 

“Roll your hips more, give them a little snap at the end of the roll. Use your pelvis instead of your torso,” he said, grabbing her hips to show her the movement. She gave a few practice thrusts and he let go, holding onto his legs to give her space to maneuver. 

She followed his instructions, getting the feel of it, trying out a few things. She gave a soft gasp as she suddenly felt the butt of the strap-on rub her clitoris perfectly, and she grabbed onto his cock.

“There you go,” he growled, watching her as she gave a sharp thrust into him.

“Does it feel good?” She asked, softly.

He considered it, taking a few more thrusts until he answered. 

“It’s an acquired taste,” he finally admitted, not able to keep a soft moan from rumbling through his chest. 

Jessica nodded, and then grabbed onto his balls, squeezing them tightly, pulling them downwards. That made him groan again, his head falling back onto the bed. She suddenly gave them a gentle tap, and saw his testicles yank upwards, sitting tightly on either side of his shaft. He gave another deep moan as she gave them a firmer slap, his cock twitching, growing increasingly hard. She began to stroke his member, using lube, pumping his length at the same time as she increased the speed of her thrusts. He became achingly hard in an instant, a soft cry coming from his mouth and she desisted, letting go of his cock, yanking him a few steps back from the precipice. He panted harshly as he felt her fuck him deeply. She gave another tap to his ballsack, taking them firmly in her hand, tugging them downwards, and his cock throbbed. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he said, through gritted teeth. 

She began to stroke his stiff cock with her other hand, while giving a gentle slap to his ballsack. He let out a husky cry, his body lurching slightly, his climax so close that he curled in upon himself. She fucked him harder, and stopped stroking him, his cock throbbing. He gave a desperate moan.

“Please, please, please,” he said breathlessly. 

“Aaah, that feels so good,” he addee, his entire body trembling violently, on the verge of climax. 

“You better make me cum soon, or I’m gonna have to spank you as punishment," he said darkly, looking intently into her face. 

She felt her core throb at his words, and she almost came right then and there.

Jessica slapped his balls again, stroking his rock hard cock, and he gave a harsh cry as he suddenly came apart, his seed spurting forth, coating her fingers and his shaft and stomach wetly. 

She didn’t desist, but only thrust faster, making him groan deeply, as she coaxed him to another release almost immediately.

"Oh god, my dear, you're so good at this," he crooned through gritted teeth.

Then she pulled out and instructed him to get on all four. He was no longer sceptical about the whole thing and did as she asked, presenting himself to her. She entered him in one deep thrust and began to fuck him in earnest. He gave another jerk and shudder as he experienced another release almost immediately, cum dripping gently from his cock in long stringy dropped.

Jessica bent forward and reached around him to grab his member, stroking him while simultaneously fucking him deeply. Martin was groaning and whimpering, his body on the verge of another orgasm, and she increased her speed.

“Go faster,” he instructed, and she increased the pace even more, practically pounding into him, sensing his body tensing at the sensations she was creating. Not only was he getting pleasure, but she was as well, and she moved faster and faster, feeling an orgasm rushing in, as the dildo continuously push against her clit every time she thrust into him.

A few more hard thrusts and she exploded, grunting savagely as she ground into him, gaining more friction that way, prolonging her release. She pushed him forward, having him lie down flat on his stomach, and she began a slow grinding pace that made him grab onto the sheets, groaning and moaning into the duvet. She grabbed onto his hair, trying to see his face. He had his mouth slightly agape in pure ecstasy as she fucked him, and she felt another thrill run down her spine, and she rocked fiercely into him feeling another climax coming. He moaned and thrashed about as he too approached another release.

Jessica gave it all her last efforts as she fucked them both to completion, their mingled moans and groans filling the large bedroom. Then she slumped, collapsing on top of him, feeling completely wrung out. 

Martin lay completely still, feeling completely sated. 

She gently pulled out from his body, ridding herself of the strap-on, and as he turned around, she laid down beside him, her head resting on his chest. 

“That was amazing,” he said, his fingers softly tracing her shoulder and back. 

She hummed appreciatively.

“It was hard work,” she commented drily. 

Martin chuckled. 

“Yes, it takes some practice to get it just right,” he said, sounding amused. 

“You did good,” he added, taking a hold of her chin and kissing her deeply. 

Then they settled down again, and almost immediately dropped off to sleep, their naked bodies intertwined atop the sheets.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts! I did not plan this one, so I hope it worked out alright!  
> -Pancakes


End file.
